The Daughter of Tethys
by Slenderniece-Daughter of Nyx
Summary: What if your mom was a titan? What if Kronos was your only childhood friend? What if there were more camps yet to be discovered? What if Olympus was on verge of crumbling? What if there was a certain author who comes into the story to warn the heroes about a mistake they should not make? Many questions will not be answered. Read to find out about the story of the daughter of Tethys
1. Starawberries suck

It was just a normal last day of school. Well as normal as my school can get. Everyone and even my friends were actually worried. My friends always acted like there wasn't a care in the world. But today was like a totally different universe. I'm probably being dramatic. So the day kinda of past by quickly. When I was sitting on the grass waiting for my ride one of my friends ran by. She looked at me like I was insane. "What are you doing out here! We have to get in the auditorium. There might be a shooting today!" "What! Is that why you guys looked so worried?" "Yes now come on," "It's okay child. I'll bring her. Now go along," a voice said. I turned around to see Mr. Brunner. He was my greek cultures teacher. " Please go now Miss Lowery," Then my friend left. " Miss Parks...," "Do I have to come back?" "You must. We need you!" "Fine...but I don't want to take sword fighting. Well at least not with Percy as the instructor," He had an orange t-shirt that said **Camp Half-Blood. **" And...you have to wear the shirt. You must go back to camp. Black Jack will take you." Then the black pegisi landed on my math teacher's car."By the way the rumor was a distraction. I will meet you at the go,' Then he wheelchaired away.I climbed the horse. He started flying.I kept screaming for 5 minutes.I hated riding pegisi. Then I stopped screaming. "Where are we going," I asked Black Jack. It didn't answer me. Of course. 20 minutes later he landed in a strawberry field. "Are you hungry boy?" He shook his head trying to say yes"Oh. Okay," I got off the horse and picked some strawberries. I fed them to Blackjack. He was really hungry."NOOOOOOOO!" I turned around to see Katie with a basket of strawberries in her hand looking horrified. Shoot. I just landed in some deep doo doo. And Blackjack pooped on my feet.

**Hi guys. This is my first fanfic. I would love some criticisms. Sorry that the chapter is short. Please review. Or my uncle shall kill you!**

**-SLENDERNIECE**


	2. The Stolls shall pay!

"BLACKJACK! Gross!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Ohh Blackjack. You are in trouble. I'm telling Percy." said Katie. Blackjack flew away with panic practically written on his forehead. "So moonlight how are you?'' " Well besides the fact I have poop on my shoes, I'm fine," So you're probably wondering why did Katie call me moonlight. Well I've never actually told anyone my real name. Scratch that. I DON'T HAVE A NAME. Well not legally. I was in a wolf pack (I'm not part wolf...I wish) That was my name. unfortunately I was a omega. Along with my best friend,Ruby, aka Nicole. Anyway back to the story. " Well you should go to the Hermes cabin. Also be careful. The Stolls have some new tricks up their sleeve," I thanked her and made my way to the cabin. I was still undetirement. "Attack!" I recognized that voice right away. Travis. Then I was being pelted by skittles. Yep, I can taste the rainbow. Here's the worse part. The skittles started to explode and left paint all over the place. Now I'm covered in the rainbow. This is my life. Rainbows suck! " Stolls prepare to die!" I pushed the little button on my mustache necklace and it transform into a bow and arrow. I saw an incoming skittles s and I shot an arrow at it. In spilt in half. I walked away angrily to the cabin. I pushed their bunk and kept pushing it to the beach. I got all kinds of looks from people but I don't freaking care. I pushed it the shoreline and took a little break. "Need help with that?" I turned around I saw Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. They were all covered in paint. Skittles. "Sure," We all pushed the bunk into the water. We cheered as it floated away. And with a little help from Percy he summoned a wave to carry it to either Jamaica or Australia. Either one was fine. "Moonlight look up,"said Nico. I slowly looked up and saw what I've waited for. It finally came. The sign of my godly parent. "Yes I have a sister!" yelled Percy. Then the water turned green then blue again."Percy that's not the sign of Poseidon. It's..." "All hail Moonlight. Daughter of the titan of fresh water, Tethys." announced Nico.

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in along time. I couldn't freaking figure how to update it**

_**Flashback**_

**Me: Dumb new devices *Pokes computer scene***

_**Flashback over**_

**Anyway I want to review the two reveiws I got**

**To guest,**

**I wanted some critisume...NOT YOUR FREAKING NEGATIVTIY!**

**To Choclate Tama,**

**Thank you for giving the complanment for the summary.I'm sorry that the first chapterwas kinda...well... you know what I mean. Hopefully...**

**Anyway... REVIEW,READ,AND LOVE PERCABETH!**

**SLENDERNIECE OUT!**

**:)**


	3. I nearly get killed by the olympians

So I just got claim. Yay! But here's the sucky part. My mom is a titan. A FREAKING TITAN! The other campers will either hide from me or try to kill me. After I was claimed I jump in the water. Since my mom is the titan of fresh water I could swim really fast. And breath under water. The only reason I jumped into the water was to get away from everyone. I swam about half a mile before resting on a rock. I sat there thinking what was going to happen to me. Then a hand grips onto my hand and starts the pull away toward the shore. I tried to swim away but this person was too strong. I noticed this happened to be Percy. I forgot, he's a son of Poseidon. And he's 16 and I'm 12. I start kicking at him until I remember I can control water too. I focused really hard and imagined the water pushing Percy away from me. It didn't work. Next thing you know Percy, Annabeth, and Nico are pulling me up to the big house with a rope because they knew I would run if I wasn't being dragged. Mr. D and Chiron were playing their silly game on the porch. "Children why is Moonlight tied up?" said Chiron. Percy explained everything to Chiron while I beated Mr. D in his game. What? Just because I called it silly doesn't mean I'm not good at it. "Moonlight-" Chiron never got to finish his sentence because I was transported to the throne room. "Poseidon, see this is your kid! How dare you lie to me!" " Zeus for the hundredth time she is not mine!" "How come she was able to swim underwater for half a mile without coming up for air!" "How about we ask the girl," All twelve Olympians looked at me. " Umm... my name is Moonlight-" "What kind of name is that?" asked Hermes. "I don't know my real name! Anyway I'm Moonlight, I'm.." "Well?" asked Zeus. I hesitated. "I'm the daughter of Tethys, titan of freshwater." Then Zeus threw a lighting bolt in front of me. "What the heck!" "Kill her!. No child of any titan shall exist!" The Olympians were crazy!. Zeus threw lighting bolts. Poseidon summoned earthquakes. Hades raised skeletons. Athena threw books at me. Hermes threw shipping boxes at me. Apollo threw fireballs. Aphrodite threw curlers at me. Etc. I ran out of Olympus and found myself back at camp. Apparently some kids of Demeter got the message that I was suppose to be killed so they uprooted a tree and it almost killed me. Who knew children of Demeter could be so scary. I jumped back into the water and swam back to the rock. I sat there panicking. I had to find some people that weren't trying to kill me. This summer is going to be really tough for me.

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't had enough time lately but now school's out! I'll update almost everyday for you guys. Love Percabeth! And Thalico. And- you know what love all the PJO pairings.**

**Slenderniece out! :)**


	4. Meeting my mom

Hours later I came up to the surface to eat. I wasn't feeling like a happy camper. I walked to the mess hall to find it filled. I instantly regretted coming and I ran back to cabin eleven. The Stolls got their bunk bed. But it was still dripping wet. I found my bags in the corner of the room. It put on some sunglasses and a green cap and pulled it down so nobody could recognize me. I walked back to the mess hall and got a hot pocket. I walked to the seashore and ate my dinner queitly. I got really thristly and was about to go back and get some water. Then I remebered. My mom was the titain of fresh water. Duh. This time I actually turned sea water into drinking water. With my power I could make more freshwater supply. Yay! "Skittle frezny!" I turned around to see the Stolls shooting skittles at everyone in sight. Then I'm suddenly transported to an underwater cave. In front of me in a woman with black hair with blue streaks in them. "Mom?" " Yes child, it is me. I came to warn you about the olypians. They will try everything to get rid of you." " I understand mom but I have one question," "What is it?" "What's my real name?" "Your real name is-''

**CLIFFHANGER! Hahahahahahahaha! It's slenderniece here and I need help picking Moonlight's name. So review what you think her name should be. If I get no reviews I'll just ask the internet. **

**Slenderniece out!:)**


	5. Teddy Bears come to life

My mother was just about to tell me my name. Then the cave we were in was collapsing. "Oh no. The gods found us. You must get back to camp. I'll send you a letter or something. Now go!" She pushed me into the water. I swam towards the mouth of the cave and reached to surface. I was back at camp. Teleportation. Weird but cool. I swam towards the shore. I saw all the counselors talking to Rachel. They all looked mad and confused. "What do you mean your quitting Rachel!" yelled Annabeth "Ask the blond headed creep. I can't stand him!" replied Rachel "Where's Octavian?" asked Percy. "In the big house murdering all my stuffed animals!" Then she stomped away. "By the way I'm chaining myself to a tree in the forest, covering my mouth with a bandana, and will have nymphs at my side protecting me!" Annabeth spotted me after Rachel stomped off. "Moonlight! There you are! Please go to the big house and kick Octavian's butt," I ran away from the group. Now you're probably thinking why would she give up the chance to beat off Octavian? Well I only ran away from the group. That doesn't mean I'm not going to destroy him. I made my way up to attic and spotted him beheading teddy bears. One day I hope the teddy bears take revenge and kill Octavian. I snuck behind him and was ready to attack. But they I realized something. He had a knife and I had no weapons with me. Great. I tiptoed behind a giant canvas and searched for something I could use. Then I stopped something in the window. It was coming towards the big house fast. It was a teddy bear. A giant mechanical teddy bear. I spotted a knife and ran towards it. "What the-" He had tripped me and I forgotten about him being there. Of course. Just as he was about to stab me I yelled "Look out!" The bear's arm broke the window and grabbed me off the ground. There was screaming all over. Great. I'm about to die because of a teddy bear. I was lifted near the eyes. Behind the yellow stain window were the eyes were supposed to be was Leo and some other campers. "Sorry! We though you were Octavian," said Leo over the microphone. "Leo! Her mom is a titan! Destroy her!" said one of the campers. "You can't destroy me just for being born!" "She's right!". I turned my head to see my mother with a giant wave of water behind her. She teleported me out of the bear's hand( or is it paw) so I was standing next to her. She made to waves crash against the bear. I couldn't remember anything after that because the last thing I saw was a certain ceremony dagger headed towards me.

**Slenderniece here. So guys how was that? There was real giant teddy bears, mom power, and fainting. I thought it was awesome. xD**

**Anyway since I got no reviews for names I'm going to make you guys wait. Mwhaaa! See you guys later**

**Slenderniece out!**


	6. The people that still care

'I woke up in the infirmary with a major headache. I remembered everything that happened. The camp, the claiming, the gods, the teddy bear, and the dagger. Stupid Octavian.

I sat up and walk out. "I need to find some aspirin," I thought to myself. Everyone outside that saw me ran into the nearest building. Of course.

Wait a minute. The dagger. I just now noticed the bandage on my arm. I totally fail at seeing the most noticeable things. "Help! Anyone!" That was Rachael. Might as well check it out. I ran to the forest where she said she would be. I saw the camp leaders carry Rachael out of the forest with a mob of angry nymphs.

"Let me down now or I'll leave camp forever!" Then Racheal stopped was reciting a prochecy.

_Three demigods shall find a hidden camp in plain sight_

_The titan's daughter shall lead the way_

_Fire and night shall come along_

_The help of a roman is surely needed_

_For if not one of the three shall pay the price._

Then she passed out. I could tell Annabethwas trying to firgure the whole thing out. "We got to find Moonlight right now." said Annabeth

"Found her!"said Will Solace from the Appllo cabin. He pointed to my location. "Umm... hi," I said. Katie walked up to me. "Thank gods you're alright. We need you to go on this quest.!"

"I don't think anyone would want to come along on a quest with me let along talk to me."

"Moonlight, you are one of the smartest twelve year old non athena kids I have ever meet," said Annabeth. "I still like you for who you are. It doesn't mather to me who your mom is."

"Same here," said Percy

"Same here," said Katie.

"Same here,"said the Stolls.

All the other leaders said the same thing.

"Thanks you guys,"

So there were people who still cared about me.

"A little help guys?" We forgot about Rachael. "Sorry Rachael,"

She told us it was ok but she was still a little upset that she lost her favorite stuffed animals.

"You know what Rachael. My aunt can sew back the heads for you,"

"Wow! Thanks moonlight,"

"No problem,"

"Okay so let's talk about the quest," said Annabeth.

"So we need fire and night...,"

"Children of Hestusgus and Nyx!" exclaimed Annabeth.

"Okay, done!" My friend Dalia is a daughter of Hestusgus and my other friend Kim is a daughter of Nyx.

"So tomorrow you'll go find a camp in plain sight but first you have to go to camp Jupiter," said Percy

"Wait where's your throwing knifes Moonlight?"

Dang it! I left them at home.

"They're at home,"

"Oh Moonlight," said Leo "Hey!"

Line Break -:)-

So I got throwing knifes back from my house in time. But Connor and Travis thought that was a bad idea, you know after what happened. I ended up giving Travis a new haircut.

So I packed my bag with stuff I really neeeded. Clothes, food, water, a book, my knifes, and my tiny punching bag that grows life size when I say grow.

What? I need to unleash my anger out somehow. "Moonlight you ready?" said Dalia who was sticking her head out from behind the cabin door.

"Yeah. I got my bag, knifes and that necklace you made for me,"

"Is it still in good condition?" "I don't know. I haven't checked on it in a while.

I touched the mustache charm and the bow and arrow fell out onto the floor. Then they disappear. It was like it had evaporated.

"What the Hades?" I said.

"That's not suppose to happen," "No dur Sherlock." "Shut up. Anyway I got an extra necklace at my cabin. It has a dagger charm.I'll give to you in the RV."

"We're taking a RV?" "Yeah. Didn't Mr. D tell you?" "It's Mr. D, Dalia,"

"Right... well anyway meet you there," Then she left.

"Hidden camp...hidden camp," I muttered to myself on my way to Half Blood Hill.

In the RV...

"Kim you can't drive!'' said Percy.

"Why not?!"

"Remember last time,"

"All I did was crash into a coin shop. So can I please drive?"

"No," Kim cursed at Percy in Greek.

Kim sat down on the couch muttering curses to herself.

"Okay girls. I'm going to drive you to Camp Jupiter. Remember I did not want to do this but I got forced to."

That night...

I found myself in a room. It was very fancy. I opened the door and I started walking down the hall.

At the end I found barrels. On top was Stephano. I picked him up and held him in my hand

Then I realized something. I'm in Amnesia. "No, no, no, no, no," I said to myself.

Then one of the door broke down. It was the monster.

"Barrels you traitors!" I yelled before I woke up.

Thankfully I woke up before it killed me. Yes!

"Whoa Moonlight you okay?" said Dalia.

"Did you dream about pewdiepie?" asked Kim

"Yeah,''

"Awesome," she said and high fived me.

"Girls we're here. Welcome to camp Jupiter,"

**Uggh! Finally finished the chapter. I tried to get to 1,000 words this chapter but I couldn't do it. I suck!**

**I actually had this dream before where I was in Amnesia. It scared the (censored) out of me.**

**Anyway...umm... oh yeah! Yesterday I went to a state fair. It's was awesome. I almost barfed. I took a picture with Wall-E. **

**I'm giving a shout out to Son of God. You guys should check his story. It's called...(enter dramatic pause)**

**The other story, Jason Grace, son of the sky (lightning strikes in the distance)**

**Sounds pretty epic right? So I have one last announcement.**

**Drumroll... I'm making a website for my oc characters.**

**I'm going to find pictures of people that match the description of my ocs.**

**I'll write an author's note when I put it up. The link will be posted on my profile.**

**Oh my gods. I just realized something. I wrote 1,062 words. **

**Yay! I wrote more that 1,000 words. I don't suck!**

**Slenderniece OUT! :)**


	7. Sage, couplets, and camp Juipter

**Yay! Chapter 7** **is up! Lucky number seven! Woohoo!**

**Disclaimer: ₩ ¥€£ £¥€ ₩£¥... £₩€ **

**Jason:What the Pluto is that?**

**Annabeth: I've looked through every book I have and none of them can translate that.**

**Me: It means I don't own Pjo...yet**

**Percy: You will never own us you psycho! **

**Me: Mwhaa! Yes I will!**

"Yes! We're finally here!" yelled Kim.

"Please be quiet!" yelled Percy.

"Never!"she ran to the border and started to throw skittles.

Now the Romans have experienced the "rainbow".

"Bye Percy," Dalia said.

"Goodbye devils that ruined my life,"

Dalia and I crossed the border and are officialy at camp Jupiter.

"Okay, so now we get a Roman and leave." I said to Dalia.

"And a different kind of half blood, what ever that means,"

"Hey guys! I found out that Romans hate skittles!" Kim said.

"That's nice and all but let's get a roman and go," I said.

"Greek intruders! Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air,"

"Like you just don't care!" Kim sang. That got her a stuffed animal in the face.

"Oh come on! We just needed a Roman to volunteer for a quest!" I yelled

Then their was a wave of cheers. And following after that was yelling. Stuff like, I want to go! And of course the classic... move it before I gut you. You gotta love the romans.

"Campers! Quiet!" said a voice. One of the praetors ,Reyna, came to the front of the group. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Well, we just got a huge quest that said that us three need to find a hidden camp with the help of a roman, and different kind of half blood or all of the camps can be destroy." Dalia said without taking a breath.

"Well, you're in luck. We just got a new camper claimed. And she's one of the big three." said Reyna.

"Ugh! The gods just keep breaking their oaths," Kim said.

"Sage! Get up here!" yelled Reyna.

A girl about 10 years old, walks up next to Reyna.

She has violet color eyes, jet black hair, and a huge scar from her eye to her jaw. She had the same scar just like the boy in the picture I found in Annabeth suitcase when I was helping her unpack last year. Weird.

"Hi," she said in a quiet voice.

"Hey. Welcome to your first quest!" I said.

"So, who's your godly parent?"

"Neptune,"

"Well, at camp half blood, you got a half brother there,"

"Really?" I smiled and gave her a nod.

"Okay people. Let's get a move on!" said Dalia.

"Wow. That was pretty freaking easy." Kim said.

"Yeah. It was. Weird." I said.

*cue bright light*

"Ahh!" yelled many campers.

"Sorry!"

I took out my throwing knives and Dalia, Kim, and Sage all had the same idea.

"Hey! No need to attack the God of awesome,"

Lord Apollo.

"What the neck do you want?" I yelled in frustration.

"I'm here to tell you guys something. One, I am no longer reciting haikus."

Everyone cheered at those news.

"I am now doing couplets, which can be even lingers than haikus!"

"Boo!"one of the Romans yelled.

"And here's the second thing. Ahem.

_"You shall be transported to the other camp camp where the sun shines brighter._

_I'll make your lives miserable starting with the daughter of nxy"_

***CUE BLINDING LIGHT!***

When I regained my sight I saw that we weren't at Camp Jupiter.

"Ouch. My head hurts!" Sage said.

"Freaking stupid sun god," Kim muttered.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Guys look over there," Dalia said. She pointed at a sign up ahead.

"Oh no," Sage said.

"We're in..." Kim said. But she couldn't finish her sentence. She was too shocked.

"Florida," I finished for her.

**Mwhhaa! Cliffhangers! Anyway does anyone out there know where this story is going. What kind of half blood are there? Well if you think you know put it in the reviews. I'll give a shoutout to those who know. Shoutout for this chapter is to Son of God. He wrote this amazing story. It's called...**

**The Other Story: Jason Grace, Son of the Sky. **

**Must I say... IT'S FREAKING AWESOME! It's one of the best fan fictions I've read You guys should check it out. Bye guys.**

**Slenderniece out! :)**


End file.
